I Want Candy
by Mysteriol
Summary: TouyaxNakuru. Nakuru has her eye on a candy, and she'll have it no matter what it takes.


I Want Candy

_TouyaxNakuru _

_drabble_

_Nakuru has an eye on a certain candy, and she'll get it no matter what. TouyaxNakuru._

Nakuru had an eye on a certain candy, and her chocolate brown eyes were focused on Touya's face, particularly, his lips that were changing into varying shapes every now and then as he chewed on a teddy bear candy.

"Touya?" She was licking her lips. Already, she could just taste the sweetness of the candy melting into her mouth. It was irresistibly delicious, too much to pass up on.

"Yes?" He knew her intentions, and he pretended to look confused, or better yet, having no idea of what she wanted.

She leant across the table, nearer towards him just so her breath brushed against his skin. Her eyes were shaping into puppy-like, and her lips were pouted cutely. "Can I have that candy?"

"What candy?" Touya looked away, his lips set into a firm line as his tongue shoved that candy deeper down into his throat, but not more than that so he would lose that precious jewel. He, too, was a candy addict.

"I want that candy." She pleaded, her voice saccharine sweet. It was no longer a question, having now evolved into a statement.

Touya inched away as she came nearer. "No."

She cocked both eyebrows. "No?" The corners of her lips dipped, her eyes appeared crestfallen, hopes crushed.

"No." His voice was firm, commanding. He was happily chewing away his candy, the sugary spices touching his taste buds and staying there to all their glory.

She could almost taste it as well.

"Are you sure, Touya?" She tried again, this time, inching forward.

She found it amusing when he began to uncomfortably shift his chair away from her. He was retreating from her figure.

"That, I'm sure." He confirmed.

"That's too bad then." She licked her lips again, her appetite whet. "Because I want that candy."

"And what are you going to do about it?" He challenged, a triumphant smirk on his face as he chewed on the candy. "It's already mine."

"We'll see about that." A momentarily homicidal grin overtook her lips, and before he could contemplate on what her next movement was, she had already advanced on him...

And swooping her lips to claim his, and that jewel in his hot cavern.

"What--Mmph" He choked back, eyes widening in surprise as her mouth crushed against his. Hormones alerted his senses to red alert, and his heart was issuing its emergency signal already with its sudden increase in poundings.

Her tongue continued to delve deeper in, exploring within as it brushed against his teeth, nipped against his inner lips, and finally hit home. The candy. Expertly, she maneuvered her tongue against his to curl it around that sweet jewel, and managed to swoop it into her mouth. This time, victory was hers.

Before he could recover from his state of shock, she had pulled back, her lips swollen pink from her impulsive action. Additionally, there was the fusion of ultra-pinkish and crimson colors splashed against her ivory cheeks.

She leant back, an impish smile on her face as she colored adorably. Her mouth moved to chew on the candy, her face wearing a fresh smirk.

Touya's heart ceased.

Time revolved to nothing as his lips still felt...violated, and how her tongue had practically set his blood afire and his veins running hot. His guts had been twisted since the moment she crushed her lips against his.

He watched her with that candy in her mouth.

In that split second, he knew what he wanted.

"I want that candy, Akizuki." He said firmly, his eyes never leaving that particular spot on her face, especially her lips.

She smirked, "Too bad, Touya. You can't take it from me." Her lips looked tantalizing, and burnt where his had touched hers. It started a singing of fire within his heart.

"Says who?" He replied arrogantly.

And it was his turn to impulsively lean forward and crush his lips against hers, delving his tongue deep, deep to retrieve that lost candy.

But most particular, it was that sweet sensation of her lips against him that made him throw all sanity and rationality out of that window.

And of course, that candy was forgotten amidst the battling of tongues and violation of lips' privacies.

**Owari **


End file.
